Vantitans
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: While battling evil, a team of Titans are caught in a vortex and sent spiraling into a universe were men and women are completely segregated one another. Watch as they do everything in their power to get back but then soon come to realize they might not want to.
1. Chapter 1 Starcross

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans or Vandread: I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

**_Titans_:**

**Red Robin-age 19**

**Blue Beetle-age 20**

**Kid Flash- age 19**

**Static Shock-age 20**

**_Mejere_ Women: **

******Meia-age 18**

****** Juri-age 20**

******Dita-age 16**

******Barnette-age 19**

******Buzam-age 24? (anyone want to help me out with this one?)**

******Paiway-age 14 (why the hell was she the only doctor they had)**

**_Taraak_ Men:**

**Hibiki-age 16**

**Duero-age 21 (don't know real age but look like he might be the oldies of the men)**

**Bart-age: 18 (****don't know real age but look to be at least two years older then hibiki)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Damn!" 100,000 volts of concentrated electricity and a ultra powerful sound wave smashing into one another was never a good combination. Something Red Robin and his opponent Psimon was finding out the hard way as they both did their best to get clear of the battle between Static and Rumble in the streets of down town Jump City.

"Last time it was two on one, but this time I will win!" The sound powered mache man roared in his electrical menacing voice as he sent wave after wave of sound blast at the narrowly escaping teen superhero gilding through air.

"In your dream!" Static yelled back sending a controlled blast of electricity under ground traveling over to Rumble and 'KZZZAKT' blasting him from below, knocking the mecha-man out.

"Damn, Wonder girl was right, he is good." Red Robin mutter as he flip out of the way of Psimon psychic blasts and throwing some sleeping gas bombs that blow up at his feet, before Psimon even had time to act the gas had cover him and he was out cold. Looking around Red Robin saw Blue beetle flying his way while carrying a unconscious Nano, dropping him at the Titans leader feet.

"Yo Beetle good job." Red Robin said watching Static drag Rumble over to them.

"Thanks, well with this the only one left is Shimmer and Kid-"

"Right here!"

"-Flash." Blue Beetle said annoyed with him always doing that, the young speed demon had stop in front of them holding Shimmer and was waving some type of tech pad. "And I come bearing gifts."

"But can we stop calling me **Kid** Flash already!?" he ask not wanting to be called Kid when he was nearly 20 years old

"Sure as soon as you stop acting like one." Blue Beetle replied.

"What was that!" he yelled back.

Sighing Red Robin broke up the fight before it started and had his small team get to work tieing up the unconscious criminals while over looking the tech pad the.

"So any idea what it is?" Kid Flash ask appearing next to him.

"A teleportation device." Red Robin mumbled. But why they were after it I haven't a clue.

"Well someone might have hire them to get. " Static said walking up to him with Blue Beetle, Red Robin look at the two and nodded knowing that was very possible.

"Well for now let's get these guys to the cops and-"

"NOT SO FAST!" the four Titans look over to the criminals in surpise at see Psimon back on his feet. "We're not going any where!"

He yell before sending a powerful psychic blast at Red Robin, what happen next was purely reflection as Static, Kid Flash, and Blue Beetle jump out of the way and Red Robin jump back throwing the Teleportation device at the blast not realizing he had tap the on switch as he threw it causing the device to activate right as Psimon psychic blasts hit the device, it exploded in a ray of lights opening up a Vortex that began to suck everything in.

"That can't be good!" Red Robin yelled shooting his birdarangs at a light pole to keep from being pulled in, but his eyes widen as Psimon was suck in along with his three partners.

"Red Robin!" Kid Flash yell seeing the light pole about to be rip out of the ground from the Vortex suction, hoping he can quickly rush over there grab him out of the air and run back before being pull in got ready to run.

"Kid Flash don't!" Blue Beetle shouted but it was too late, the young speedster was already in motion appearing right in front of him grabbing the boy wonder out of the air and move to turn around but the moment he did it was over. Kid Flash feet lifted of the ground and both of them were suck in.

"Red Robin! Kid Flash!" Blue Beetle and Static scream as they vanish in the Vortex.

"This is bad. We have to call the rest of the team!" Blue Beetle was quick to pull out his com link but Static thought other wise.

"Yeah but do we really have the time!?" Static call out causing Blue Beetle to snapped his head back to see much to their dismay the Vortex was quickly shrinking, seeing this the two superhero knew they only had a few seconds to decide on what to do... but already knew what they were going to do. Looking at one another they only had one thing to say.

"Fuck!" with that they rocket off into the Vortex after their teammates.

* * *

**Unknown**

Red Robin and Kid Flash could now be seen screaming their heads off as they fell through the Vortex surrounded by a sea of pure glowing blue-green light, there was nothing for them to grab onto but as they continued Red Robin caught site of something odd, a blue haired lady about his age floating next to him as they both fell, then a flask of white light hit him forcing the boy wonder to close his eyes but upon oping them a larger black and red mecha was in front of him, then everything with dark.

* * *

**In an unknown location in the vastness of space…**

Inside some kind of ship, Kid Flash shook his head a bit while holding it as well, trying to no doubt shake the effects of the sudden blast of light that had blinded him. As soon as he recovered his senses, he looked about and saw that to his relief, Red Robin was sitting next to him working on a mini computer in his glove.

"Hey Red, 'AGH' where are we?" Kid Flash ask still holding his head while looking around the crystal covered room the two were in.

"Who konws but if I had to say... space." Red Robin mutter pointing at the glass window above them, jumping to his feet Kid Flash ran over to it but he wasn't prepared for the view. Outer space.

"We are so screwed." He said seeing the view. Even if they found some kind of vehicle there was no way they know how to pilot it.

"How the hell did we get out here!?" Kid Flash ask turning to Red Robin who was still typing away at his computer slash glove.

"Don't know but I think that Vortex drop us in another dimension." Red Robin said with out missing a beat on his computer but Kid Flash mouth drop open at that.

"SAY WHAT!"

* * *

**Else where on the ship**

Blue Beetle was just woking up and not all that sure what had happen last thing he remember was him and Static jumping into a Vortex after, (_Static! Where is he?_) he thought now worrier about his partner but after looking around he relex at seeing the electrical powered teen only a few feet away from him. Walking over to Static Blue Beetle grabbing his shoulder and shake him a bit.

"Hey Static, I need you to woke up bro." Blue Beetle said as Static begin to stir.

"Ack, what hit me?" Static mumbled quickly managed to get himself to sitting position even though he was feeling a bit light headed.

"Don't know man but can you stand?" Blue Beetle as the meta-human nodded getting to his feet.

"Any idea where we are?" Static ask now that he was thinking clearly and was looking around the room they were in that was now cover in crystal.

"Not sure but hopfully Red Robin and Kid Flash are near by." Blue Beetle replied as the two begin walking off looking around for their teammates, after a few minutes of wondering around they quickly realize they were on some kind of spaceship, Blue Beetle flip a plate on his arm and started typing something on the keybroad inside before hologram.

"Well this is a first." Blue Beetle said as he and Static eyes went wide as they looked through the images of the ship that had some kind of crystal on it that was gathering all the debris around it and fusing it into itself and doing the very same thing with some other ship as well.

"What the hell is- WHOA!" Static's words were cut short as they heard the sound of heel tapping on the floor coming toward them reached their ears, Static side step as a young blond haired woman in a rather revealing dress rush at him with a black rapier.

"What the hell!?" Blue Beetle yelled closing up his arm and was about to help- 'PLOOM' -when someone shot a beam over his shoulder.

"Don't move!" someone new yelled as both Static and Blue Beetle turn to see a emerald haired beauty who wore a swimsuit like uniform that showed the upper portions of her breasts while covering them at the same time, along with showing her back, she also had thigh length boots and her outfit was in dark and light violet colors. She had some sort of decorative hair pin on her hair and wore long gloves that were up to half of her arm though one glove was off having been replaced with bandages and was holding a laser gun.

Static acting quick shot his hand and before either women knew what happen the laser gun flew from the emerald haired girls hand to his and Static was quick to short it out.

"What the!?" she gasp.

"Barnette! Why you!" the blond haired woman scream.

"No Juri!" Barnette try to stop her as she rush over to Static and attack, much to Static surprise she was more then capable of using her rapier with how flawless her slashs were and how quick she made them but having been under Starfire's wing for a year he was more then able to handle Juri. Waiting for Juri to attack again Static side step a stap from her rapier before grabbing the arm the that was holding the sword then spinning under said arm and ending up in back of her, then finlly using his free arm to grab her free arm and locking it a cross Juri shoulder.

"Juri!" Barnette cryed as more women in the same swimsuit like uniform showed up, all pointing their weapom at them.

* * *

**Red Robin and Kid Flash **

"What the hell is this!?" Kid Flash whisper wide eye as he and Red Robin who had been walking around looking for clues as to where they were, came upon the situation Blue Beetle and Static were in, Red Robin looked on from their hinding place already making plans on how to use this to their advantage.

* * *

**Blue Beetle and Static**

Blue Beetle was just looking at the scena before him not sure what to make of it, a whole group of chicks arm with laser guns and walking around in swimsuits where barroing down on him and Static while they were on a spaceship in outer space... that they got on by getting suck into a Vortex.

"No one fire they got a hostage!" Barnette yelled causing Static and Blue Beetle to look at one another confusely.

"I'm sorry, but what hostage?" Blue Beetle ask as Static just shrug.

"Beat me." Static replied as the blond in his girp eye twitch.

"She mean me!" Juri yell wiggling trying to get out of his hold, Static blushed now realizing how close he had the statuesque blonde woman to him, and it didn't help that Jura had on a dress which was rather revealing to say the least as it had an open front that was up to her navel that showed the inner areas of her breasts with the parts of said dress that covered her bust held by a metallic ring. The dress was a dark violet style dress with slits on either side of the long skirt held at a type of comfortable collar with rather thin leather straps there as well. She had a set of sleeves which were held by several soft brown leather straps that were comfortable to her skin, as well as a pair of comfortable ankle length boots. Yeah he needed to let her go.

"Oh well, umm just don't attack me again." Static mumble letting go of her arms and pushing Juri foward, Juri almost trip in surprise at being released but regain her balance and turn facing the two and back step to Barnette.

Now that the small fight had stop and Juri got a good look at them she had to say they were the strangest pair she had ever seem, the one who just let her go wore his black hair in dreadlocks and was wearing a hooded, dark blue trench coat with black sleeves, the inside of which was a golden yellow. Underneath the African American teen was wearing a black muscle shirt that was emblazoned with a gold ring crossed by a lightning bolt of the same color.

The boy's pants– black with dark blue stripes along the sides, and twin gold segmented patches on the outside calf area– were fastened with a gold belt. Finally, the outfit was finished off with a pair of dark blue boots, both of which also sported golden stripes, and a pair of gloves that were the same color of blue as the rest of his outfit; there was a triangular shaped gold edge at the wrist area of these hand coverings, in the center of which there was a small circle.

However compared to his partner he looked pretty normal, the guy's entire body was covered in the blue and black armor, their was also some kind of beetle like scarab on his back large enough to cover his entire back. Its top two legs were draped over her shoulders, while the remaining four clutched at her sides, and the thing's pincers stuck up higher than his head.

"Who the hell are these two?" Juri mutter as an aqua haired woman who had some sort of circlet there with her that was covering the left side of her face. She had her hair in a short boyish style and wore something that was similar to a flight suit which was in white and black that allowed any observer to see her curves and swells walk right up to her.

"Meia." Juri said not even turning to her as the leader of the Dread Squadrons stop right next to her.

"With these two that makes four." Meia said surprising the two, eyes narrowed as one thought went through there mind, (_Has Red Robin and Kid Flash been caught?_).

"Are you two gonna come quiently or-"Meia was cut off as Blue Beetle's right arm quickly reconfigured itself, until a wicked and very sci-fi looking gun had been formed much to the Dread Squadrons surprise as he aim it at them, they were even more shock 'no pun intended' as jagged line of crackling energy begin to flow off of Static's arms.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way." Meia mutter pointing her laser ring at them, the others in her Squadron.

"Suppression, only." Blue Beetle said looking at Static.

"Of course." Static said ready to do this, but...

"That enough!" Red Robin yelled surprising the two as he and Kid Flash walk out of their hinding place, Meia eyes fell on him first, as she take in his apparent's, a black domino mask on his face, he was wearing a dark red jumpsuit with a yellow utility belt and black highlights on the jumpsuit. The shirt portion of the suit appears to be jacket-like. and too top it off there were some kind of blade wings. In his right hand he was carrying a bo staff.

"Yo boss man, we were just looking for ya." Static said glad to see the two okay, the same can be said for Blue Beetle only he wasn't to sure about the look on Red Robin's face. Meia and Red Robin lock eye and seem to enter a staring contest, one that lasted a full minute with no one saying a word but then the boy wonder did something no one saw coming... he take off his utility belt and threw it and his bo staff too her feet.

Meia look down for a moment at it before turning back to him.

"Why?" was the only word to exit her lips.

"Because we surrender." Red Robin spoke at last, shocking 'again no pun intended' the shit out of Static and Blue Beetle while Kid Flash just sigh knowing how they felt at their leader's action.

"What the hell!? Have you lost it!?" Static demand to know.

"He's right Robin, why the hell should we just-"

"I said, we surrender!" Red Robin snapped cutting Blue Beetle off as he glare at the two. "Now stand down."

the four look at each other for a moment more before Blue Beetle arm turn back to normal and Static power down.

* * *

**Later…**

It was not long before both Red Robin, his team and two guys name Hibiki and Duelo were retrieved by a woman name Buzam and a pair of security personnel from the pirates. After being put in holding he brought Static and Blue Beetle un to date on what he knew so far, namely that by hacking into their database he learn that they been sent to a universe where humans seem to have colonized the galaxy, and in one star system, 'the one where all these women were from men and women are completely segregated, a place call _Mejere_ was for the women, _Taraak_ for the men, not only that but there was some kind of gender war going on. though the one thing he hadn't like was the fact that they'd all been force to take of their mask and use their real names.

(_We're in a whole another universe so hopfully we'll be_ okay.) Tim Drake thought, he also told them that the reason they surrender was because from what saw from the recording, while they may not like the men they weren't willing to kill needlessly and seeing as no one had any idea of how to get back home it was best to simply do as they say... for now.

As they arrived in a room, Red Robin noted that the woman called Meia they had just met arrived too... and brought another male with them, (_That makes seven of us now._) the boy wonder thought now counting all male as being in his team.

Buzam looked Meia and the new male and asked the leader of the Dread Squadrons who this one was.

"Who's the new arrival?"

"I caught him hiding in the statue's base, he tried to wander about and escape as well." Magno then appeared and looked at the seven men and sighed a bit as she decided to sit down near the chair facing the two men and spoke.

"I heard that you all found some prisoners but instead of men you find a bunch of kids who are a bit wet behind the ears." It was then that the robot that had been with Hibiki moved towards the old woman and spoke.

"Hey! Its interrogation time! I'll tell you everything!"

The little robot began hopping to the place where Magno was sitting and began hopping around the old woman. It was very apparent who's side little machine was on.

The pirate captain looked down and gave a smirk. "Well now, how nostalgic! A Navi-robot, and this one's still in good working order."

"I'm afraid that I don't follow." Duelo asked in his inborn curiosity.

"Yeah this is a men ship isn't?" Hibiki spoke up for the first time.

"This ship's been on our home planet for centuries." Bart remarked too as he was afraid, but wanted to try and not show it, Magno snorted as she addressed him.

"I'll have you know that this ship actually was once part of a colonial fleet of ships from the planet Earth to colonize other worlds. This happened long before your fathers were even born. However, your cowardly grandfathers stole this segment of the ship and fled into the dead of the night."

The robot nodded as it continued with the explanations. "They overhauled the section and added residential areas to the ship."

Magno nodded.

"That's correct. We're just taking repossession of it again. So technically speaking, this ship now is ours. Now the big question in my mind is, what are we going to do with the seven of you?"

Meia was the first to offer a suggestion and it was fairly obvious that she only had one solution in mind.

"We should just dump them in one of the still remaining escape pods Captain, we've got enough to worry about with the crystal trying to take over our ship." Magno however replied while smirking at the men and licking her lips a bit.

"Let's try not to be too hasty there Meia, let's try and take our time on figuring out just who can cook these fellows up."

"Oh man they are going to eat us!" Hibiki whimper, Tim on the other hand wasn't in the mood to play along.

"Okay putting a side the scary tactics what is an escape pod?' he ask and Meia was the one to tell em.

"It a small ship just big enough to fit ten people." Tim girl listen in.

"Since know your going to ask I'll, the chance's of you living long in there while in space is rather low." Meia said coldly and could feel the of his power glare he was sending her.

"Don't give me such a dark look! you should just be thankfull we don't kill you now." Tim turn fully to her now.

"I am but sorry to say your not going to be doing that to us." the boy wonder said matter fact. The people in the room were silent as they had not expected that until Buzam spoke, trying to figure out something about this man.

"You're a very brave man to say such things." Buzam said stepping up to him face to face. "But what if we decided to do just that."

"I can't stop you from trying but I'd really rather avold a needless battle between us two groups." he replied causing Meia's hand to twitch.

"Now, now. We can't be having any of that." Magno said bring all their attention back to her.

"Now before we go on I have something important to ask everyone." Magno cryptically said, causing everyone to look at her seriously.

"Who want a snack?" for the time in their lives Bart, James, and Virgil along with Hibiki and the other Bart all fell over. Tim and Duelo could only blink a few time not sure if she was for real or not while the females just sigh at their captain. "What is it only me?"

* * *

**Later**

"So the tall one long haired boy a doctor, the really small one is an attacker and the one Meia found is just a cadet." Magno said after taking a bite a her jello snack.

"Yes however we're not sure about these four." Buzam said looking at the seven before them, Hibiki was ribbing his stomach from where the non powered Bart knee him.

"True and doesn't seem like their-"

"_Captain we have company_." a female computer spoke out.

"Is it male reinforcements?" Buzam ask over her com.

"Actionly-"

"Their UFOOO!" Dita voice cut in sounding really happy as robotic like fighter begin bombarding the ship.

"Their attacking! The aliens are attacking!" Dita voice ring out once more as Hibiki begin to sweat drop.

"What happening this time!?" he ask in alarm as the fighterd kept blasting the ship

"My afternoon snack!" Magno cryed as it fall over from all the shaking.

"Dreads are going out." Meia said quickly running off, Buzam ask Parfet if she can move the but was quickly give a no go, saying they should be thank for what little of the automatic defense they had, to make things worse she just got word that all their Dread were trap in pixes so they only had three Dreads going out.

"Damn can this get any worse." Buzam mutter.

"Buzam you take the briger." Magno said now taking things seriously, but larger piece of the ships wall on top of one of the girls acting as security.

"No you mustn't move her." Duelo yelled rushing over even as the second guard pointed her laser ring at him.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm a doctor. I just want to see how I can help." Duero said but then flinch as he realized not just some debris but a whole wall fall on top of her.

"Well this can't be good." Tim said bring their attention him as to Magno and Buzam surprise he just slip off his handcuffs with no trouble at all before walking up to the ships Captain with Buzam tensing ready to attack if he trys anything.

"It seem you guys need a hand," Tim said stopping right in front of her. "What say we call a ceasefire for the time being?"

"Oh and what did you have in mind?" Magno ask as her curiosity peaked at the Boy Wonder.

"Seeing as if anything happen to this place we'll also be screwed, I think it safe to say this is not the time for us to be fighting."

"That right it would be smarter for us to all work together." the non powered Bart spoke moving toward them now showing some courage since it was clear the wonmen need their help but still stay close to Drake.

"And it just so happens I'm a helmsman, so what say we pool our resources and help each other out?" Bart ask flashing his signature grin as Tim sigh at this Bart's antics while Magno smirk.

"Warning, Warning this guy is trying to pull something." Pyoro yell but was told to be quiet by Magno.

"Well now, that not a bad idea. I think we can work somthing out." Bart smiled nervously thinking that this was going good.

"Well I'm glad your listening to me, what say we shake on it." Bart held out his hand but only got it bumb with a cane from the pirate captain.

"I have no reason to be friends with any of you, you guys are still our prisoners." Tim just chuckle at that seeing why she was the boss of this place.

"Whatever you say." with that said Buzam tensed at seeing the rest of his team slip their handcuffs off showing that any of them could have done so at any time.

"Hey, if you guys are done I could use a hand here."Duelo said unable to lift the piece of wall up. "We need to get her to a sick bay."

"I got it." Virgil said walking over to Duelo who was about to say they needed more then one person -BZZZZD- but electricity wrapping around his body before he grab the chunk of debris picking it up with easy and throwing it to the side. Everyone was shock to their core at what Virgil just did as Hibiki, the non-power Bart, and the guard girl had their faws drop while Magno, Buzam, and Duelo eyes looked like their eyes were going to fall out.

"Just what are you people?" Buzam said being the first to recovered Tim just smirk at the woman.

"Sorry but I don't feel like telling you that." Buzam growl at him as he turn back to his group.

"Alright listen up! Jame, you and Virgil will help out the Dreads in battle." both nodded as Jame had his Blue Beetle mask come back on, suddenly, four transparent wings, like those of a dragonfly, sprouted from the back of the armor. They immediately began to flutter at speeds that would put a hummingbird to shame.

"Amazing," Magno breathed as she looked at the teen, Blue Beetle smile before flying toward a wall then through it... with out making a hole.

'BLZZZZZZD' Looking to the right, their jaws drop again at watching Virgil 'who had put on a pair of blue shades' levitating metal disk flashing them his own grin he flew out the door at high speed clearly heading for the docking bay.

"Bart, you and I will head over to were this Gascogne person and help free the trap Dreads." Tim added walking over to Hibiki and taking off his handcuffs, Magno hearing this got up on her feet.

"Sound like a plan, If you don't mind I'll be taking this helmsman with me but what about your attacker?" Magno ask, Tim not really knowing what an attacker did was unsure.

"I can take him to the warehouse for his Vanguard." Buzam offer causing said person to look abit panicked, Tim nodded as everyone got a move on.

* * *

**Meia, Juri and ****Dita**

"This is not good." Meia said to herself as she and the second and third leaders of the Dread Squads were getting over run by all the so call 'bad aliens' as Dita put it.

"There is too many of them, we need to take out the main carrier." Juri spoke to Meia over the com-link.

"I know but we need an opening fir- 'BOOM! BOOM!' " Meia try to say but found herself under fire again thankfully Juri got them off her back but doing so left her right side wide open.

"Juri behind you!" Dita yelled turning Juri's eyes widen at seeing four robot fighters taking aim at her.

"Shit!" Juri whisper as their blasters lite up then -BLZZZZZZD- they were blasted by a bolt of lighting causing them to blow up!

"HAH! Attacking from behind? Not while I'm around!" Static shouted flying next to Juri grining.

"Sorry we're later home girl, but now that we're here let kick some ass!" Static exclaimed in excitement as back in his universe he hadn't been in many space fights, so it was easy to see why he was so excited as he shot both arms out and blasted the robot fighter that try to take them from the side.

"Wha- what is going on here!?" Juri gasp still in shock at his appearents as was Dita and Meia but none of them saw the robot fighter making it way behind Dita -CHA-CHOOOM- only to be taken out by Blue Beetle.

"Quite fooling around Static, we have work to do." Blue Beetle said going back to using their code names in combat as Static flew next to him so they were back to back and started blasting the robot fighter to around them to pieces.

"Wow! Cool! So this is what 'good aliens' powers are like!" Meia and Juri sweat dropped as they shook their heads at their air headed teammate while both also had one mind thing going through their mind... what the hell is going on!

"How can they survive out here like this?" Juri gasp while Meia look on sure what to do but had a good guess as to why they were out here.

* * *

Walking down the crystal covered hall leading to the warehouse Buzam couldn't help but notice how blank their situation was.

"It'll be some time before the the system stabilize and we gain control of the ship, we'll be doom if the men attack." Bazam mumble out loud as Hibiki stood behind her.

"Hey um, I know I haven't said much but uh I want to said something to you now." Hibiki spoke looking down as Buzam turn to him.

"What is it?" Buzam ask Hibiki who kept his eyes down.

"I'm ahh not really a pilot of the Vanguard." Bazum eyes narrowed at him as he went on. "I'm just a parts mechanic that all. I guess I just didn't have the nerve to tell you."

"Huh? So what are you doing here?" Buzam ask surprised at the boy.

"That actually kind of funny, I sort got sucker into doing this really stupid thing." his confession continued. "I kind of said I'd steal one of the Vanguards."

"HA-HA! I don't want you to get the wrong idea-"

"I guess the data we had was not true." Buzam cut in smirking at him.

"Because I had always heard that men were a proud race." Buzam put a hand on her hips as she went on.

"Who would have ever thought they were such pitfull beings." Hibiki eyes wide as she shake her head.

"No, that not right. The other six all seem to be more then capable people." walking up to him Buzam made sure to show she was looking down on him.

"Maybe it just you, you seem to be the only man on broad this that useless." her words cause Hibiki to step back. "Do you have no pride, that why your here, right?"

"Or is it that you got here just to show the proof of your existence."

Out in space the between the Dreads, Titans and the unknown aliens was heating up as Blue Beetle destroyed two more fighter with his Annihilator beam... only to be take from behind by four more as Dita rush to help.

"Male or Female, it doesn't matter right now, as both being who breath the same oxygen everyone around you is doing all call they can to over come this crise yet here you are curying up like a baby crying for help.

* * *

'BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSHHH' "Damn!" Red Robin curse stoping his laser drill have only gotten half way in freeing a singly Dread, Kid Flash appeared next to him out of no where holding his own drill and wearing a set of red goggles.

"Dude! This is taking to long!" the red head complaine and he was right by the time they got any of the Dreads or delivery vessel's free and unblock the docking bay the battle would be long over.

"Enough complaining, I'm just thankfull we got some help in clearing this place." Gascogne Rheingau said walking up to them The woman was tall and muscular had jade green hair in a poney tail and twin bangs faming her face, and had a head bane on wore a tan yellow shirt with a red vest that had shoulder pads and brown pants a long dark blue with combat boots and gloves.

"Right now the best thing we can do is work on freeing up this place and-" 'BOOOM!' an explosion rock the ship causing everyone to reach for anything to stay on their feet, Gascogne fall back only to be caught by Red Robin as Kid Flash use his drill to stay standing.

"You okay?" Red Robin ask looking down at the woman in his arms as Gascogne turn up to him with a bestial grin on her face.

"Fine, just fine." Gascogne said standing up her grin still on her face."Fuck! That sound like one banging party out there."

* * *

"Captain have you got the ship moving?" Buzam ask thankful for this bit of good new as things seem to be kind of hopeless at the moment.

"Yes but we won't get far if we don't take out the main system soon." Magno said looking at the dire situation as the war out side rage on.

"Thank to our new male friends the ship is taking less fire but we need to take out the main carrier fast." Magno said as Buzam join her in watching the fight.

The battle out side was chaos, piece of broken robot fighters were everywhere as the Dreads and Titans front on, Meia and Blue Beetle kept trying to reach the main carrier but were road block everytime by at least a robot fighters. 'BOOOSH' Destroying three more fighter that where on her tail, Dita had finally gotten clear and was heading over to where Meia and the Bug-alien 'as she has she had come to call him' was help out.

'BAM!' 'BAM!' 'BAM!' 'BAM!' "Dita can I get a hand over here!?" Juri yell as Dita turn to see her blond haired firend getting hit from all side by four robot fighters.

"Hang on Juri! I'm on my way!" Dita shouted back rushing over to her but was block by five robot fighters. Juri could only curse at being corner, 'KZZZAKT' two electrical blast shot down slaming into two of the fighter, running them through and destroying the other two. Juri look up at the dark skin man thankfull he was here but eyes widen at seeing three more fighter come at him from behind 'BAAM 'BAAM' and blast him in his left side, acting fast Juri's red Dread quickly flew over to what he was sent flying and leading to him landing on top of the Dread.

Static felt like a ping pang ball at the moment, the only reason he was still a live was because of the electromagnetic field that was around him acting as a barrier and shield but that didn't mean he doesn't feel the inpack of those blasts.

Watching the battle Magno knew that if something wasn't done soon things would only get more dire.

"Hey open up this docking bay." Hibiki's face appear from inside a Vanguard over the main screem surprising everyone and causing Buzam to smirk.

"What he saying." Magno ask having no idea what was going on with the boy.

"Captain please leave this to me." Buzam spoke looking right at Hibiki.

"Why? Just what can you do?" she ask as Hibiki glare back her.

"I'm going to help you fight!" Buzam heard this an cock aneyebrow.

"Fight! You!" Buzam ask wanting to if he was joking, but the look in his eyes never wavered.

"Look I know I'm a loser, I know I'm not nearly as cool as Tim or the other." Hibiki begin. "But that not who I want to be anymore!"

"Is this a mans nature or are you just trying to be define it?"

"NO! That not the way it is right now." Hibiki said full of resolve.

"It so that I can become stronger but also more importain then that. To prove my own existence!"Buzam gave a small laught before ordering the Vanguard docking bay to be open.

Outside in space the battle is growing more intense by the minute as our hero's were slowly being push back, Meia gain some room to breath had Blue Beetle keep watch while she contact their captain.

"This battle is getting us no where and we're losing space." Magno listen to Meia report.

"Reinforcements are heading your way, though we have no idea how'll helpful they'll be." Magno replied as ever gave a "Huh!?" at that.

"Hold on, I thought I all the Dreads were still trap." Static broke in causing everyone in the main brige to sweatdrop wondering how someone with no communicator can be on the ridio, "AAAAHHH!" but the sound of screaming cut everyone off as a yellow mecha with two beam blades on it back jetting out of the ship, joining the fray... and getting blasted by the enemy right off the bat.

"WO, WO, WO, Leave me alone 'BOOM' AHHHH!' Hibiki cried at being attack.

"Static is that your so call attacker?" Juri ask with an extremely apathetic look on her face, while Dita yell happly about another one of the good aliens helping out.

"That our reinforcements?" Meia ask with a disbelieving look about her while Blue beetle cover his face with a hand.

"Thissss won't in well." he mutter as Hikibi mumble something about them being pretty good but he was better.

"Lighting Fist!" he yell only for nothing to happen, ''BAM!' 'BAM!' 'BAM!' AAAHHH! 'BOOM!' then got blasted again, leading to everyone sweatdroping.

"Okay now that just sad." Static spoke flying off over there to help the kid out, Blue Beetle doing the same as Hibiki take a moment to get himself together(_This things got no power_.). 'BOOM 'BOOM' Looking up he saw Blue Beetle and Static destorying some fight that was about to attack him again.

"Kid do you even know how to use that thing?" Static ask with two finger at his ear with the tips glowing from use of his power to tune the wavelengths so he can listen to their Radiowaves.

"Of course!" Hibiki replied smirk, pulling a beam blade from behind, he slash and destory two robot fighters before rushing foward and grabbing another by the head crashing it!

"Well would you looke here." Static grinned flying after him with Blue Beetle behind.

"I'd say he got the hang of it." Blue Beetle added as he and Static destoryed all of the enemy behind the Vanguard, Dita rush after them.

"It amazing!' Dita gasp as the three destroyed everything in their path.

"Dita pull back." Meia said over the communicator Dita was having none of it.

"There nothing to worry about 'team alien' is gonne get us out of this somehow. I'm absolutely positive!" Dita beamed a spotlight smile.

"Team alien, is that what we're calling them?" Juri ask hesitantly. as Hibiki's Vanguard cut through another fighter but broke his blade. However he still went foward.

"I'm going for it, nothing going to get in my way now!" Hibiki yell heading for the mothership with Dite following close behind.

"Dita!" Meia called out

"Kid pull back!" Blue Beetle shouted only to get slam into by half a dozen fighters, Static seeing this stop in his tracks.

"Blue Beetle!' Static yell about to go help his friend but Meia thought other wise.

"I'll take care of him you and Juri need to go help out those two." Meia order as Juri flew next to him.

"She right, come on!" Juri yell as she and Static race off to save Dita and Hibiki as the latter had just been crowd by fighters.

"Just a little more." Hibiki bit out still pushing foward even with the four fighter trying to drag him down.

"I can reach it, just a little more... power!" reaching out his hand the Vanguard followed suit as Dita was almost on top of him and Static and Juri were closing in fast... only to watch the container shoots the metal lines and trap Hibiki, shocking Dita.

"I can't lose!" 'BOOOOOM both of them exploded right before everyones very eyes, Meia and Blue Beetle look on in horror while Static and Juri had to turn away felling their hearts drop.

"That little fool!" Juri whispered, Magno realizing their miracle didn't happen thought it best to tell the crew to evacuate... only to get startdle by a huge meche hand coming out of the flames of the rackage. brusting out was a red hot blue giant mecha with dual energy cannons on it back.

"What the hell!?" Static gasp at what he was seeing while Juri was left sceachless, (_Did that girls Dread just go Gundam on our asses!?_) Static thought.

"What that, another Secret weapon of the man?" Magno ask nobody in particular as Buzam wonder if this was a real miracle. Cooling down in a flash the giant mecha rush forward ramming the robot fighters out of the way and slaming into the mothership, using both hands the blue giant smash a hole in the thing then rip it open wider before switching the energy cannons from it's back to it's shoulders. Chaging them up a greem energy blast was shot out into the mothership causing it to get big and fat before 'BABAOOOOOOMMM! a massive exposion erupted leaving Blue beetle and Meia spellbound at what just happen!

As the smoke cleared the giant blue mecha was still standing with out so much as a scratch on it, inside Hibiki seem to be just woking up (_I made, haha I finally made._) Hibiki thought... until he saw that his hand was on top of someone else's at the control spear "HUH!?" Hibiki cried at realizing he had a sleeping Dita on top of him.

"What the hell is going on." Hibiki said spazzing out, then heard a groan as her eyes fluttered half open and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I just knew Mr. alien would save us." Dita said sleepily, Hibiki had one thing going through his mind now.

"Is this the proof of my existence?"

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2 A hard Truce to follow

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans or Vandread: I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

**_Titans_:**

**Red Robin-age 19 (Also I'm using the costume from the new 52 comic with Red Robin because it looks cooler)**

**Blue Beetle-age 20**

**Kid Flash- age 19**

**Static Shock-age 20**

**_Mejere_ Women: **

******Meia-age 18**

******Juri-age 20**

******Dita-age 16**

******Barnette-age 19**

******Buzam-age 24? (anyone want to help me out with this one?)**

******Paiway-age 14 (why the hell was she the only doctor they had before ****Duero?**)

**_Taraak_ Men:**

**Hibiki-age 16**

**Duero-age 21 (don't know real age but look like he might be the oldies of the men)**

**Bart-age: 18 (****don't know real age but look to be at least two years older then hibiki)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"BC please starts your report." Magno said.

"Very well, our ship has been totally trapped in. The bridge, the cabins and the engine rooms have all been totally consumed. Fortunately the Dread platform and the registering systems are undamaged. Currently, we're cleaning up and installing the database. The growth of the Pexis Plagma seems to have reached the peak at this moment. The bridge slide has pushed out into the ship's garden and has remained in that position. And all other changes in the ship have stopped. Meia."

"Yes. The three Dreads that changed by being consumed by the Pexis could not fit onto our platform. So, now we have modified the men's side of platform to hold them. I found that this ship has not been used in a long time. And the circuits and cables inside have all fallen apart." Meia said passing it back to BC

"The problem is our current location. It may be hard to believe, but we are very far from Mejeiru boundaries, and in a totally different galaxy. Time-wise it's a distance of 270 days." Magno listing to everything that was said kept before speaking.

"Why did this thing happen again? So…what about the enemy's information?" that old captain ask.

"Yes. We were short on hands, so we had volunteers to carry out the investigation." Meia replied causing Magno to rise an eyebrow but went along with it as she turn to the only male there leaning back in his chair with a bo staff laid on his shoulder.

"Tim Drake was it? As you can see we have quiet the situation on our hands ." Magno said to the dark haired nineteen year old who nodded.

"I can see that, but while I'm thankful for you letting me know, I've yet to hear why I'm here." Tim ask though he had a good idea of the reason why.

"It because we want to make sure there will be no trouble doing this fragile state we are in and hope to gain your cooperation as well." BC said to him, for a quick second the boy eyes drew over to Meia before quickly landing back to Magno.

"As long as you don't do anything that could be of... danger to me or my friends, then I don't see why we can't help out or us having... too many problems down the road." Tim said getting up while placing his bo staff over his shoulders and heading back to were the others are, Meia never take her eyes off him.

"Well aren't you the cautious type, is that why you kept that staff this whole time." Magno ask with a michevous smile as Tim turn his head over his shoulder at her.

"That and there also the fact that Ms. Meia over there keeps fingering that laser ring of hers." Tim said smirking back at them, though Meia not finding it funny narrow her eyes as she got up and march up to him, stopping just bearly an inch away.

"Say what you will, but if you or your men in danger my crew, I will take you down! All of you!" she growl as both of them were glaring hatefully at another and Magno knew if her didn't step in a fight might very well break out.

"Enough! Meia stand down and BC take him back to his cell." Magno order with BC moving quickly to get the two away from each other, they broke eye contact at last as Tim turn to walke away with BC but stop as something just came to mind.

"By the way how long are you going to be using Virgil?" Tim ask causing Magno, BC, and Meia to rise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" BC ask as Tim turn fully to her.

"Virgil, you had him help with moving supply's right?" the three look at one another in confusion wondering just what the hell he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, but I never gave such an order." Magno stated causing Tim to be the one with a confused expression now.

"Yes you did, you sent that blonde hair girl to get him." Tim started trying to remember her name while not noticing the sweat drop falling down Magno, BC, and Meia heads as they were getting a idea of what was going on.

"Blonde hair huh, It wasn't by chance Juri, was it?" BC ask as he turn to her and nodded as the sweats fall even more, (_Should have_ _known_.) the thee thought wondering what she had him doing.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Hey, are you sure your captain said for me to help you out with this?" Virgil ask once more while using his power over metal to carry a large steel contaner, levitating it upward with Juri on top (_For some reason I don't think the captain would have me carrying around only her Supply's_) Virgil thought, the only reason he was doing this was because Tim had said doing it would help to keep them on good terms with the women of this ship, as ease as they could take them on he did not want a massive fire fight to happen if it wasn't needed.

"Of course, now just keep moving to where I say." Juri replied sitting on top of the contaner as the two pass a temporary elevator.

"Wait! I'm getting on." Juri hears Barnette says, as she turn to see her getting on the same elevator that Paiway was on.

"Hey Barnette! Paiway you're playing around again?" Juri spoke as Virgil stop to let them talk, Barnette looked surprise to see with one of the men.

"Are you using one of the man to help you move around?" Barnette ask while wising wasn't so hot in here, Juri just nodded as Paiway spoke up.

"Moving out. Moving out. Moving out. It's a good thing our room is safe. Ribbit!" Paiway says, causing Juri's eye to twitch.

"I'm kind of irritated about that, but at least the Captain let me get this guy to help out." Jura says, causing Paiway to hide her face behind her book so as to cover the smirk she had on. (_The Boss said it was okay? Yeah right!_) Paiway thought becking for Virgil to come over to her, he levitated his disk next to the young doctor with a comfuse expression on his face.

"Just so you know, your bring trick! The captain wouldn't do that." Paiway whispered in his ear causing Virgil to sigh, (_That what I thought, aw well it can't be help now_.) Virgil just smile and nodded.

"That what I was thought, thanks for the heads up." Virgil replied as Barnette turn to the two eyeing the rope Paiway had on.

"What's this rope for?" Barnette ask at last.

"This elevator is still under construction -ribbit. It might get stuck. Bye!" Paiway replies as the rope starts pulling her up.

"H…hey! Wait! You're joking right? Pai!" Barnette yelled, Then look at Juri with worried, Juri just smile nervously at her girlfriend.

"Well I've to go, good luck with your moving." Juri said before telling Virgil to get moving.

"Wait! Juri!" Barnette called as they levitated away, leaving a really piss Barnette behind.

* * *

**In the brig**

"Damn! What are you…" Hibiki says before Water hits him in the face again shutting him up as Bart for somereason was spining around with the other Bart -**You know what? When I started this fic I completely forgot two of the main characters were name Bart, so I'm just going to start calling them Bart G and Kid Flash just Bart****! Lame I know, but whatever-** was jumping from side to side trying to dodger the water blast while Jame stood still holding his right hand up to keep from being hit too hard in the face... Tim and Duero didn't move an inch as they were blasted by the water and stood like statue's, which scary a few of the woman. The women continue spraying the men down with hoses.

"Well, then, these guys are next huh?" Magno says while watching it on a vid screen, as BC nodded

"We're luckly that they don't seem to want to riot as it wouldn't really help them out, we should make good use them until we figure out this ship's systems." BC says and her Captain nodded back to her

"Yes. I've never seen something like this before. It's as if this ship had its own will. It makes me shiver." Magno replied

After the men have dried of and redressed they had been place back in their cell with the exception who was still helping Juri.

"Damn! Was I shivering! Our ally was going down one by one, and when I came to, I was alone. But I thought, 'It's easy to die here. But it's my duty to survive and, someday, get back this ship from the women!' Fortunately I met many new six comrades. How 'bout it? Let's cooperate and… I got an idea!" Bart G chatted on not realizing how irritating he was to his fellow cell mates.

"Would you shut up! Your continuous rating is not helping at all." Jame nearly yell as he sit back next to the wall with Tim 'who was once again working on the mini computer in his glove' as Duero had his eyes lock on him the whole time Bart walk next to Jame and wave sorry to him, off to the side Hibike seem to be mutting to his self. "Damn… I thought I'd changed…Is this it? After all? But what…"

"…was that? Where did you get that Bangata? Why do you have to 'unite' with women?" Bart G asks, walking up to the Vanguard mechanic, who growled in return.

"How the hell should I know? And didn't he just to you to shut up, I'm still piss about you hitting me, you know!" Hibiki said furious as Bart G back up a bit.

"Hey, don't get angry! I did it all for you." Bart quickly says in his own defense but Hibiki wasn't buying it.

"You're really full of hot air! And it's hot enough already!" Hibiki growl then Duero spoke up

"It's anxiety. He's trying to distract the mind by talking. Forgive him." Duero said turning his attention back to Tim.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing on that thing?" Duero ask causing Tim to turn to him.

"Trying to learn as much as I can about this ship and it's crew as I can." Tim replied before turning back his computer causing Duero to rise an eye brow, there were a number of questions he had for the guy, like how did all his friends gain their power, was it possible for others to do the same, and why did he seem to be the only one that was normal yet the other three listen to him with out question.

So many questions swim around in his head that he didn't even know where to begain to start, the two that caught his attention the most were, Virgil and Bart. Jame power clearly came from that armor that he wear, while Duero would like to know how such armor was made, who made it, and how the other guy came to have it, there was still logic behind it having tech like that give him such power, but for Virgil and Bart that was not the case.

"You guy soom t be enjoying yourself's." BC says walking up to their cell with two guards at her side surprising them.

"Anything I can know about?" BC ask with a hand on her hip Bart G look at her nervously and laugh.

"Don't worry, it's an inside chat... really!" Bart G said trying to play it off as she look at him smirkng.

"Well then, I'd would really like to hear more about it, why don't you come with me? You, and him." BC spoke pointing at Jame causing the hispanic 20 year old to raise an eye brow.

"If it's just a conversation, we'll be happy to oblige." Bart said laughsing nervously as Jame look to Tim who nodded for him to go still wanting to keep the peace between them and the woman, ease's way to do that was make themselve useful.

* * *

**At a wreckage out in space**

"More than just a space ship, it looks like a huge factory." Gascoigne said looking at the screem before her while Dita seem to be having the time of her life when Magno's face pop over the screem next to Gascoigne.

"So? Did you find any clues?" Magno asked.

"We're looking for the database, but it is just too big." Gascoigne replie not seeing how they were going to get this done when suddenly Blue Beetle came out of the rackage in front of her.

"Whoa! Where the hell did you come from!?" Gascoigne gasp as she and Dita jump back while Jame left his ghost like mode.

"It the Bug-alien!" Dita said in a cheerful voice, causing Blue Beetle's face to sweat drop at his new nick name, (_If Kid devil was still alive and here, he get a kick out of that one._) Blue Beetle thought float next to them.

"Sorry about that but your vice-captain said you guys could use a hand." Jame state causing Gascoigne to turn back to the screem on her wrist.

"I've had a talk with Tim Drake, and he has agreed that as long as we don't endanger him or the rest of the his men, they'll cooperation and help us out." Magno said as Gascoigne smirk and move over to the young man.

"I see, name Gascoigne glad to have you onboad, though it'll be interesting working with a man." Gascoigne said with her hand out, Jame smile glad that not all the women were going to be hostile so to them and shake her hand.

* * *

As Magno close the screem she sigh at having to use the men under their control, well control might not have been the right word as the only reason they were helping was because they didn't feel the need to start a needless fight and was only helping out because they want to keep things from turning out of favor for them. However Magno knew it was best to be careful as it was clear having them start a riot could very be dangerous for them and there was already bad blood between Tim and Meia, that's when a new voice came over the inter com.

"Captain I've brought the navigator with me." BC said as Magno told her she was coming up now wheels itself to her place on the bridge as BC and Bart G walk in.

"H…how do you do? Did you want me for anything?" Bart G ask shankly as Magno look down at him before speaking.

"Yes. Your boss has already promise me your cooperation as long as we don't endanger you guys so I'd like you to tell me about that." Magno said pointing down at the Navigation pool, Bart G frown a little at Tim being call their boss but knew that at the moment the he was pretty much the leading man of their group to the women due to his leadship like attitude of taking command.

"It's not moving at all. How did you get it working?" Magno ask and Bart G face take on a sly smile as he turn to BC while fingering his hand cuffs, BC sigh and deactivates them, rubbing his wrists Bart G started walking to the navigation pool.

"That's not surprising. Oh well, I'll explain." Bart G said trying to act like the part of someone in charge.

"Ahem, as you can see, this is a man's ship, Thus it can only be moved by men. Fortunately, because I am aboard, you can all be at ease. In other words, I am a necessary person for you or…" the Navigation pool sucks him in at the moment cutting his speech off and leaving Magno eyes wide open.

"I really don't understand this system." Magno mumble while inside the Navigation pool Bart G begain looking around really having no idea what he was suppose to do but didn't want to show it.

"Hehe. This is about right. Wa…wait…" The ship's engines ignite and The Nirvana blasts off away from the wreckage search crew. The gyro stabilizers can't keep up with the forward motion causing everything to move back, Barnette in the elevator getting tossed around with her stuff as the elevator gets stuck but before she could even begain to complain movement in the darkness caught her eye before a dangerous light flash her way!

"What's going on, all of a sudden!" Magno shouted.

"The system just started moving suddenly!" Belvedere replie typing away at her keyboad trying to find out the destination coordinates.

"You! What did you do?" Magno yell out at Bart G who was doing his best to keep from showing he had no idea what he was doing at all!

"Please wait! I'll take care of this right away…" he scream back but at that moment things take a turn for the worse as Barnette face came over the screem in front of Magno.

"Captain! Several enemy units are onboard the ship!" She scream as Magno eyes widen at watching her and a few others of the crew fire back at over half a dozens block fighter that were attacking them, (_Impossible! How could they have gotten onboard without us knowing!? The enemy can't have stealth capabilities that sophisticated! Can they?_) Magno's mind was racing a mile a minute unsure of how get control of the situation. That when Gascoigne's face came over the screem next.

"Boss, I've just finish having Jame's copie the data, but what the hell is going on out there!?" Gascoigne quickly ask over the inter com startleding Magno at hearing his name.

"Gascoigne, the man that is with you right now, let me speak him!" Magno order suprising Gascoigne as she step back to let Jame come foward.

"Did you need me for somethng else Ms. Magno?" Jame ask.

"Yes, there are enemy units onboard attacking my crew!" she said horrifying Gascoigne and Dita while Jame's eyes darken.

"Send me an upload of where their at, and I'll head back there right away!" Jame damn near order and Magno had no problem doing as he ask, however it was at that point Ezra who had been trying to contact Dita passes out on her control panel!

"Ezra! What's wrong?" BC crie rushing over to the womam as Magno look on at them in dismay. (_It just one thing after another!_)

* * *

Mean while Virgil and Juri had their hands full protecting the supple section from over two dozen Block fighters!

"What the hell is this!?" Juri yell dashing foward and stabbing a fighter under the waist before jumping back as it exploaded.

"How did these things even get on board!?" Juri crie before one came behind her ready to fire, luckly Virgil jump in front of it with a fist full of energy and punch it away causing the thing to hit the wall and expload, Juri growl. She and Virgil had just been passing though the supple section when these things literally came out of no where and started attacking them.

"These babies must got some wicked stealth stuff on them if they were able get on board with out anyone noticing!" Virgil mutter putting on his blue shades seeing no point of wearing his mask any more, Juri turn to him at hearing that.

"I guess that make sense, but why wait until now to attack, we'd like bemore screw if that had did this earlier." Juri said dashing off to attack the one that was about to fire on two unarm supple members as Virgil destory three more while once again aim for under te waist, cutting into the circuit and stopping it, giving time for her friends to get away before jump back herself from the explosion as Virgil finish another one off before turning to Juri an sending a electric blast her way! At first the supple crew thought he was attacking her only to watch the blast zig zang around the blonde and hit the Block fighter trying to take Juri from behind destroying it.

"Thanks but my quesion still remain, why did these things wait until now to attack?" Juri ask.

"Like I'd know! Best guess I can make is one of the drawbacks to having such powerful stealth _might_ be that they can't attack while using it!" Virgil yell blasting two more as Juri rush over to a wall and to everyones surprise cut a rather large hole in the wall.

"Everyone! Me and that man will deal with the enemy units here, take this opening to flee while you can!" Juri order causing Virgil to turn to her with a dry smirk on his face.

"That man? She can at least call me by my name ya know." Virgil mutter before blasting two more away. As this was going on Barnette who had the elevator she was on destory was back to back with two other members fire their laser guns at the Block fighters surrounding them, (_This is really bad! We're barely doing any damage at all, if this keeps up we're finish!_) Barnette thought only to have her focus brokeat hearing a crie of pain turn to see of of the two girl behind her on the floor holding her shoulder as it bleed. So focus on this Barnette didn't see another on coming at her from the front.

"Barnette, in front of you." the other girl stll standin crie as Barnette to see the Block fighter charging up about to fire, (_Is this how I'm going to die!?_) Barnette thought nearly in tears before a blue energy blade cut into it as Blue Beetle cut the thing in half!

"Sorry I'm late, but I flow back here as fas as I could!" Blue Beetle quickly said before both of his arm reconfigured into large canons and start blasting the Block fighters and Barnette would admit she was 'grudgingly of course' glad to see him.

Else where in the Engineering Room, things were not going any better as the Crystal reaction went down by 45 and the ship's internal temperature increasing more and more.

"What's happening? I don't know where to start. Somehow… How's it going over there?" Parfet said trying to get a hold of the situation as she look at Pyoro lying on his side rocking back and forth.

"I am sick…I am sick…I am sick…" Parfet look even more comfuse then before but at that moment a loud explosion behind them caught there attention as five Block fighters burst in, (_Those things somehow got inside!?_) Parfet mentally crie as they were quickly surrounded. One shot out a hook claw and pointed it at Parfet who was now scary out of her mind but just as it trie to grab her a shadow flew over and Parfet found herself being pull of her feet and into the air as long hair bild her for a moment until she landed finding herself in the arms of Duero.

"Are you alright?" Duero ask looking down at from his one uncover eye getting a blush out of the young lady in his arms, however the robot that just trie to grab her turn to them only to be smash apart by a red and yellow blazing flash of seemingly living lighting!

"What the!?" Parfet gasp as it smash into one after another until all the Block fighters were destroyed.

"Wow!" Parfet whispered while Duero mind was racing at seeing his power, (_How is it possible for him to move so fast and shouldn't such speed rip him apart?_) Duero thought as the blazing flash came to a stop and front of them showing Bart Allen.

"Looks like we got here just in time, see told you something was wrong!" Bart said to Duero who nodded back at him.

"Agreed, I just hope your right about my patient of her just being, what was the word yo use... oh yeah, pregnant." Duero said causing Parfet who was still in his arms eyes to nearly pop out of her head.

"What! Who pregnant!?" Parfet yell as Duero finally set her down.

"Relax, we'll tell you later, right now we came to help you ladys out and fix the ship engine." Bart said getting her back on track as she told them about what she found out so far.

* * *

"Captain the Nebula is getting closer and closer!" Amarone crie as Meia burst in at that moment.

"You heard her! Do something!" Magno shouted to Bart G but he was proving to be pretty useless at the moment

"Don't come! Do come any closer!" Bart G cried causing themto sigh at te hopeless case that was their helmsman.

"Captain enemy units have appear all over the ship!" Meia shouted and for Magno it was very dishearting to see someone who shows any signs of panic or distress in such a franzy, that's when four Block fighters burst in!

"Here two!?" Meia gasp quickly aiming her laser ring at them however to everyones suprise three Batarangs hit it in the chest causing it to exploaded as the Boy Wonder himself jump over Meia's shoulder with his electrified staff held over head and slam it into the top of one of the fighters then hitting the last two with three Batarangs each and jump off as they exploaded, landing in front of Meia in a kneeling posture with his back to her.

"You? How did you get out of your cell!?" Meia growl while she was thankful he take them out before anyone got hurt she was still not happy that he had been able to get out so easly.

"You think with all this racket we wouldn't notice something was up?" Tim said standing up and turn to her.

"BC already let me know what was going on, I sent Hibiki to pick up the ones that were left behind before sending Bart with Duero to help out at the Infirmary." Tim told causing Magno to smirk driely at the young man.

"Glad to know you guys are quick to act, now I don't suppose you can do something about, that?" Magno ask pointing a head of her, the moment Tim turn to see what she was point his face nearly drop of his head at seeing the large Nebula!

"What the hell is that!? A space iceberg, and are we heading for it!" Tim gasp pulling out his com link right away.

"Blue Beetle come in, can you read me!" Tim yell.

"Loud and clear boss man, but right now not the bests time for a chat." Blue Beetle replied and Tim can hear blasting in the background.

"Jame listen there a huge mass of ice heading our way and I need you to get out of the ship and take care!" Tim yell back.

"No can do, this place is crawling his these freakin robot things! If I leave now, Ms. Barnette and her team are done for!" Jame replied before closing the link getting a growl from Tim and a look of worry out of Magno and Meia.

"Damn it! No choice, Virgil come in!" Tim said, it take a few seconds before he spoke.

"Yo boss man, was wondering catch onto what was happen." Virgil said over the com link and Tim smile grimly.

"I had my hands full earlier, but we go a huge problem on our hands now." Tim stated to Virgil as he blasted the last of the Block fighters, seeing no more of them Juri walk up to him putting her blade back at her waist she had a few cuts and scatches here and there but for the most part just seem out of breath.

"Say what!?" Virigil gasp at something Tim said but Juri couldn't hear what it was.

"Right I'll take care of it right away!" Virgil said hanging up as Juri came to his side.

"What now, more bad new?" Juri ask since that all they seem to be gettin lately.

"Yeah, the ship is basically about to hit a giant block of ice an I need to go out there and smash it up." Virgil told her as Juri's eyes winden, (_Is he for real!?_) she thought while Virgil pull out his collapsible disk and turn it to full size and ran off.

"Hey becareful!" Juri yell after him thn pause at realizing she was actually worrying about a man.

* * *

Dita can now be seen flying back to the ship with two Block fighters trying to shoot her down, the moment the Bug-alien left, the ship had shot out some king of pipe lines and traps Gascoigne forcing Dita to leave and trie to get some help but the bad aliens were not making it ease for her.

"Ah! I hate persistent aliens!" Dita crie getting shot up as her radar started beepping and show another blip ahead of her gets hit again from behind and causing her to accidentally squeezes her controls, firing her cannons at the target ahead causing a explosion.

"Hey! Is this how you treat someone who came to find you!" a voice yell Dita looks up and sees Hibiki was very piss off at her shooting him like that.

"Mr. Alien!" Dita crie as Hibiki stop and begain wiggling trying to get back from her as the red head flew toward him.

"You came to save Dita! You and team Alien really are a good guys!" Dita shouted enjoy coming closer to him.

"No we're not and stop calling us that!" Hibiki yell back as they combine.

Back at the ship on the Juri had just enter the brige to see how everyone was doing and was glad to see they were alive and well.

"Captain, Meia, what the situation?" Juri ask walking up to the blue hair Dread Squadrons leader.

"Virgil has just enter the docking bay now but I'm still not sure he'll be able to destroy the Nebula." Meia as Virgil voice came over Tim com link.

"Yo Tim what the hell man! This thing is freakin huge as hell!" Virgil exclaimed as Juri turn to the main screem to see him in front of te ship then had her jaw drop at seeing the Nebula that was over two time the ships size!

"We are so going to die!" Juri exclaimed as Tim spoke.

"I know man, but I need you to do everything to take that ice block out." Tim told Virgil who gulp knowing it would take most of power to destroy it and hope he still had enough to keep up his electromagnetic field, clapping his hands together Virgil begain forming a ball of concentrated electricity leading to blinding flash of light nearly completely covering him blinding everyone else as he shot foward and smash into the blast Nebula blowing it into four pieces and out of the way of the ship.

"He did it" Juri, Belvedere, and Amarone cheer until she notice something off, Virgil eyes had widen and he seem to be gasping for air horrifying Tim.

"Damn it! He use to much power and his Bio field drop! He can't breath!" Tim yell as everyone watch in horror as the cold of space and the lack of air soon overcomes Virgil and he was about to be suffocated to death.

"I got him!" Hibiki's loud yell startled everyone as he and Dita's big blue mecha show up at the ships front before a giant hand reach out and grab Virgil, quickly putting him in the cockpit before he die. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Amarone opens a comm window to Hibiki and Dita.

"Dita, Ms. Gasco, are you two alright? What about the males?" Amarone ask as they all look inside the cockpit to see Dita on Hibiki's lap and Gascoigne holding Virgil off to the side who was slowing getting the air back in his lungs.

"We're all good, but I think we should get this guy to the Infirmary fast. Oh, and by the way it's not Gasco, it's Gascoigne!" she snapped at the end not in the mood for them getting her name wrong seeing as she had been hurt, nearly kill, they just barely got there in time to save this guy, and to top everything off she had lost her shirt and jacket!

"For some reason, I'm really exhausted…" Hibiki said as his face grey and Dita wouldn't stop bouncing up and down on his lap so he quickly flew the Vandread back to The ship.

* * *

It had taken a while for things to settle down after they made sure all the Block fighters were gone in the ship, in the docking bay for the Vanguards Tim walk into it see Hibiki sitting on top of a steel contaner with Virgil lean on the side of it, his shirt had been taken off and his blue coat had been drapes over his shoulders with his arms cross as Juri check over him.

Hey, you two okay?" Tim ask walking to them, turning to te Boy Wonder Virgil sent him annoryed look.

"We're good, but this woman can't seem to get that!" Virgil growl and Juri look at him with a glare.

"Well excuse me for worrying about the guy who just nearly suffocated!" Juri snapped back at him, Tim just sigh glad everyone in his group was alright and let the two argu. It was at that moment BC started a ship-wide comm. cast and says,

"Attention all crew members, after discussing with the Captain, it's been decided to inform the crew of the situation we're in." she said gaining their attention.

"As a result of analyzing fragments of our enemies, we have figured out a part of what the enemy is. Take a look at the image." BC sai putting up a videos of a red Orenga like paint with black moving ring all over it the look like gears.

"This is the home planet of our enemies. The location of the planet is unknown, but it seems that they have quite a large military force." BC went on.

"What a strange planet." Parfet said as Bart who had stay there to help out nodded in agreement.

"Yeah no kidding, I wonder how such a place can even hold life." he mutter and Pyoro agree now back to normal.

"We have entered the enemy's territory, and are being attacked as invaders. In our course to return to the Mejeiru system, we expect more battles with this enemy for the same reason." BC said continuing.

"Great, so much for looking for away back home in peace." Virgil mumble causing Juri to raise an eye brow. (_Home aren't these guy from Taraaku?_) Juri thought.

"We believe the reason is because we found out that the enemies are executing a Harvesting raid on Mejeiru and the men's planet, Taraaku. In other words, they are planning to destroy our planets for some obscure reason." BC said getting a gasp out of anyone as Magno told them that as pirates they have no duty towards Mejeiru or Taraaku. However she also added that it was bad for business if they lost such big paying 'customers' to some unknown aliens and will be returning to their home planets before the enemy does, and inform them of this incoming danger.

"To do this, we must also accept the men as part of our crew to use all the resources at our disposal." Magno told them surprising everyone though Tim merely raise an eye brow

"This ship and that big robot… there are many things I don't understand…But we must learn to understand them one by one during our journey. I hope for the full cooperation of the entire crew. That is all." Magno said ended the cast, Tim turn back to Virgil and Hibiki after it was over.

"Hibiki, if your good to go head to the Engineering Room and see if they need a hand." Tim order causing Hibiki to growl but did as he was told since as far as the women were concerned he was the one leading the men.

"I'm heading to the Infirmary to check on Barnette so I'll take him there." Juri said as the two walk off and Tim look around to make sure no one ws paying attention to them before pulling out a piece of tech from behind his wings and handed it to Virgil

"I pry this out of one of the broken robots, what do you make of it?" Tim ask as Virgil take it give the piece a once over.

"Well the one thing I can tell you for sure is that it stealth tech and... wait a second!" Virgil said taking a closer look an was ot liking what he was seeing.

"This... This _Psimon _tech design!" Virgil gasp as Tim nodded.

"That what I thought, but the real question is why would his design be in this robots?" Tim Stated while Virgil rub his chin and thought.

"Well they did get suck into the Vortex first so them beating us here wouldn't be surprising, but..." Virgil stop and Tim voice his thoughts.

"But even if they did get here first why didn't they end up in the same place as us, no even if they did come out somewhere else how could Psimon have possible had the time to inplant these robots with stealth tech when we all got suck into the Vortex at nearly the same time?" Tim and Virgil had a lot of question but no answer at the moment.

"Great now we got even more to worry about 'sigh' and your not the only one who find something out of place." Virgil mutter and turn around and gestured for him to follow him, walking down the docking bay of Vanguards before stoping at one that causing the Boy Wonder a great deal of shock.

"Hey, hey, hey, is this someones idea of a joke!" Tim said in disbelieving voice as he look at the Vanguard, it was mainly red but at the legs, from the knee down was black in color, same with the arms as going from the elbows down to the hands were black in color giving off the look of it wearing boots and gloves. However what really caught his attention was the center of the chest, it had the medallion of a Red Robin was on top of it.

"I know right trip me out when I saw it too." Vigil said as Tim kept staring at the Vanguard that when it hit him.

"This is the mecha was I saw while we we're falling through the Vortex..."

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
